


Fortune and Future

by viola1516



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Pre-Gravity Falls, Stangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viola1516/pseuds/viola1516
Summary: One-shot. Stan and Ford each celebrate their eighteenth birthday, 900 miles apart.I know I'm a little late for Stan and Ford's birthday, but better late than never. Feel free to comment!





	Fortune and Future

“Happy birthday to me,” Stan muttered, blowing out the match he had stuck in the top of a week-old gas station donut. 

Today Stan was finally 18. Old enough to vote, officially avoid the draft, and be tried as an adult. All good things. 

He’d also been out on his own for exactly eight months. 

This time last year, he’d been smiling for Ma’s camera, cheesily wrapping his arm around Stanford. _“Only one more year until we can sail away from this dumb town!”_ he’d said to his brother as they laid in their bunkbeds that night, full of cake and promise and potential, ready for what the world had to offer. 

_Be careful what you wish for, Stanley._

Stan sighed and bit into his rock-hard donut, but he’d lost his appetite. He was currently on his fourth alias, Samuel Birchwood, and was selling aluminum baseball bats to local baseball teams here in rural Illinois. What these idiots _didn’t_ know was that the aluminum was really several layers of aluminum foil _shaped_ like a bat. They’d find out soon enough, but for now Stan was happy eating all of his meals at the Waffle House. It reminded him of home…

Stan sighed and looked out his window, wondering how Stanford was spending his first day as a real adult. If he even missed him…

“No,” Stan said out loud. _Don’t think about it._

Life was lonely out on the road, but Stan found that wallowing in self-pity made things worse. His family didn’t miss him, just like how he didn’t miss his family. (At least, that’s what he told himself.)

They’d see. Someday ol’ Stanley Pines would get his big break. _It’s coming. I can feel it._

He’d make his fortune, all on his own. 

_Then maybe I can go home._

Stan sighed and looked out the window one more time. 

“Soon.”

Then, he put the car in gear and drove out to the baseball fields to make his fortune.

“Happy birthday to yoooouuuuu!”

Ford smiled, but it didn’t feel right. Even in a room full of people, he felt alone.

_Stan was always good at this social stuff,_ he thought to himself as he accepted a slice of Ma’s famous chocolate cake. Ford had always been uncomfortable as the center of attention. His twin had always been the constant, the one he could count on to take away that pressure. 

But now Ford was on his own. 

It had been several months since Stan had… left. Ford had stopped counting-- he _was_ furious with his brother, after all. And while Ford had convinced himself that he was better off without his freeloading, good-for-nothing brother, it still felt strange without Stan’s presence by his side, especially at a time like this. 

The two of them had shared everything for the past 17 years; jokes, a room, food, homework, and, their favorite, birthdays. Stan always had a way of making the most mundane situation feel exciting, and birthdays were no exception. Ford remembered last year’s festivities: they’d spent most of the day down by the water, working on the _Stan O’War._ He could still hear Stanley’s voice as they worked. _“Only one more year until we can sail away from this dumb town!”_

At the time, Ford had nodded, excited and hopeful for the future ahead. And, in some ways, Stan was right: Ford was off to college (he shuddered every time he thought of Backupsmoore), and Stan… well, it was safe to say that Stan was no longer in this dumb town. 

_I guess wishes do come true._

Finishing his cake, Ford excused himself from the table, mumbling something about needing some fresh air. 

Making his way out onto the back balcony, he pulled out a cigarette. He knew the health risks, but lately the stress of the impending future had been getting to him. 

In two days, he’d graduate high school. Next week would begin his college career; Ford knew he’d have to work twice as hard as ever to stand out (and get out) of a school like Backupsmoore, so he was getting those pesky general education courses out of the way early. Nothing like a little calculus and biology to calm his nerves.

Before he knew it, Ford would be a full-fledged adult. Without his brother. 

Ford flicked away the glowing remains of his cigarette, watching as the embers died in the gravel below the balcony. 

Looking up at the stars, he couldn’t help but wonder where his brother was. How he was doing. 

_Don’t think about it._ Ford shook his head, reminding himself that he didn’t need his brother, or anyone. He’d be just fine on his own.

Ford sighed and took one last lingering look at the stars, feeling as though the inky blackness was weighing down on his shoulders without his brother by his side to lighten the load.

But Ford didn’t have time for longing sentiments or things that could have been; he had work to do. And so, steeling his resolve, Ford turned on his heel and went back inside, off to face his future.


End file.
